


Поучительная история не слишком бравой попаданки

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Орки, Попадание в другой мир, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, Юмор, приключения, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Девушка Иви попадает в другой мир и случайно убивает местную ведьму. Вот только серебряных башмачков ей никто не дарит и дорога предстоит совсем не из желтого кирпича.Над текстом помогала работать прекрасная Florenka, которой, к сожалению, нет на АОЗе. Но вы можете прочесть её работы на фикбуке.https://ficbook.net/authors/1306033





	Поучительная история не слишком бравой попаданки

Каждый день что-нибудь! Выйдя из кабинета Его Величества, я невежливо хлопнул дверью. Это — можно. Делать можно все что угодно, главное — говорить по уставу. Стоявший на выходе из приемной мелкий Охраняющий Покой поганец тоже это прекрасно знал.  
— Приятной дороги господину Первому Пажу, — по всем правилам проворковал он, ставя мне «ножку». Вот же идиот!  
— Благодарю, — по уставу ответил я, припечатывая его конечность каблуком и, не оглядываясь, протянул назад руку с неприличным жестом.  
Вчера упыри, позавчера галлюцинирующие птицы, сегодня огненнозадые недоужасы какие-то. Хоть бы один день покоя! Почему нельзя просто всех чародеев записать в солдаты? Вылезла очередная мертвая тварюшка — приказ некроманту отправляться в дорогу. Набаловался кто-то с погодой — стихийника в путь. Но нет. Они все свободные люди. А я должен ездить уговаривать и к месту доставлять.  
Кто там у нас сегодня? Иветта Прекраснейшая? Одно только имя наводило тоску и отдавало будущей головной болью. С ведьмами всегда проблем больше, но почему-то в основном с одеждой. То слишком экстравагантно вырядятся, то не по погоде, то на каблуках — в горы. Об этом даже разговаривать бесполезно. Просто беру все необходимое с собой. Ладно, хоть дело свое обычно хорошо знают, надеюсь, и в этот раз не задержимся.  
Я тяжело вздохнул. Почти приехали. Сейчас начнется…

***

Должно быть, Иви опять не заметила ступеньку. Или запнулась о шнурки. Да, скорее всего, во всем опять были виноваты эти дурацкие шнурки. И кто придумал приделывать их к полуботинкам на молнии?  
Впрочем, это было уже не важно. Иви уже споткнулась и летела вниз головой. Куда-то. Должна бы носом в асфальт, но он исчез. Время растянулось, позволив Иви осмотреться в полете.  
Перед ней открылся овал, словно наполненный стоячей водой, густой и мутной. Серебристые края его гудели как линии высокого напряжения. И вот прямо в это великолепие Иви и несло. Мгновение — и она ухнула в «стоячую воду» с головой.  
Она попыталась задержать дыхание, но не смогла, переход вышиб из нее дух. Однако в воду она не упала.  
В первое мгновение Иви зависла в воздухе. Желтый свет ударил по глазам, и все вокруг тоже было желтым. Иви зажмурилась. А потом она начала падать. Не вертикально вниз, а так, словно кто-то швырнул ее вперед.  
Она с силой налетела на человека, неуклюже повалилась на пол, вывихнув щиколотку, ободрав колени, и зашипела от боли. На глаза навернулись слезы. Та, на кого она налетела — а это, несомненно, была женщина, — коротко вскрикнула.  
Иви наконец прекратила жмуриться и обернулась на крик.  
— Простите, я вас не…  
Было поздно.  
Женщина, на которую Иви упала, висела наколотая на стальной шип. Шип выпирал из живота, словно новорожденный чужой. Разве что не шевелился. И смотрел прямиком на Иви, будто присматривался к новой жертве. Иви шагнула в сторону, лишь бы не стоять у него на пути. Это были солнечные часы. Огромные, напольные солнечные часы посреди помещения.  
Вид сбоку радовал ничуть не больше. Шип выходил из пола под углом, словно созданный для того, чтобы кто-то на него напоролся. Внизу его поддерживало тонкое кружево стальных завитков, а из тела он торчал ладони на две. Иви содрогнулась от омерзения и страха. Она попыталась отвести взгляд, но чертов шип никак не хотел уходить из поля зрения.  
Она взглянула на потолок. Над ней сиял прозрачный купол.  
Иви мотнула головой. Лишних мыслей ей не надо. Просто сделать вид, что ничего не было. Просто забыть об увиденном.  
Она перевела взгляд вправо, хотя и понимала, что это бесполезно. Присутствие тела она ощущала всей кожей.  
Взгляд наткнулся на шкаф с книгами. Ещё один, и ещё, и ещё. Их было так много, а книги на полках выглядели такими древними, что Иви потеряла дар речи.  
Она не очень-то любила читать, зато знала, сколько стоят книжки в магазинах. Самые обычные, не старинные. Старинные же наверняка стоили бы раз в десять дороже.  
Иви подошла к шкафу и вытащила одну наугад. Ее углы были обиты серебром, на красной бархатной обложке красовались изящно выведенные, но бессмысленные, на взгляд Иви, слова «Бониу Мортус Скок».  
Было ли это имя автора или название книги, Иви не поняла. Она раскрыла книгу и тут же выронила ее из рук. На картинке застыл череп, состоящий из человеческих тел.  
— Ну сколько можно, — жалобно прошептала Иви. Ей и так казалось, что тело смотрит на нее, а теперь на нее смотрели ещё и тела людей с картинки. Носком ботинка она как могла аккуратно закрыла книгу.  
В дверь постучали.  
Не то чтобы это было совсем неожиданно. В конце концов, рано или поздно сюда должен был кто-то прийти. Просто Иви не успела подумать об этом. И потому вздрогнула. Стук повторился. Иви неохотно повернулась — звук явно шел откуда-то из-за ее спины — и так же неохотно пошла мимо тела. Там она все же остановилась.  
— Надеюсь, ты была плохой ведьмой, и меня не посадят за твое убийство. У меня клаустрофобия и аллергия на тюремную пищу. Не то, чтобы я ее пробовала.  
Стук повторился, теперь он напоминал попытку сломать дверь. На Иви накатило раздражение.  
— Да сколько можно! Я тут мукам совести предаюсь, а меня тревожат!  
Она быстрым нервным шагом подошла к двери и распахнула её, желая отчитать наглеца. За порогом стоял двухметровый амбал с зеленой кожей и торчащими клыками. Орк. Это орк, догадалась Иви и снова лишилась дара речи. Возможно, ей пришлось бы легче, не будь орк одет в красный парчовый костюм пажа. С беретом, игриво сдвинутым набок.  
— Ведьма Иветта Прекраснейшая? — поинтересовался амбал.  
— Ээээ… — все-таки её нечаянная жертва была ведьмой. И якшалась с орками.  
— У меня поручение от короля Пельзевея первого. Он желает, чтобы вы уничтожили огненный ужас, сидящий в горах близ города Тишайшая Нега.  
Иви подумала, что с названиями в этом мире что-то не так. Но больше ни о чем подумать не успела, потому что орк наглым образом схватил ее за предплечье и вывел во двор. Дверь за ними захлопнулась с таким треском, словно хотела крикнуть: «Ну и катитесь отсюда!»  
— Надеюсь, ваше уникальное заклинание заморозки врагов при вас? — весьма вежливо осведомился орк, одновременно с этим весьма невежливо таща Иви к карете.  
Иви не ответила, она силилась вырваться из капкана зеленых когтистых лап, но не могла.  
У кареты орк остановился и выпустил ее так резко, что Иви чуть не повалилась в пыль. В его глазах появилась странная тоска.  
— Госпожа Иветта, простой люд наслышан о причудах ведьм и колдунов, однако не всегда готов к ним. Позвольте одеть вас в нечто более… традиционное.  
Такой наглости Иви потерпеть не могла.  
— Что? Нет. Я не стану раздеваться в угоду чужому вкусу или моде.  
— Вам и не придется, — мягко заметил орк. Он щелкнул пальцами. Или когтями. Иви не поняла. И кучер — такой же зеленый, но худой как спичка и в дурацкой треуголке с рюшем — подал ему красную тряпку. Тряпка на поверку оказалась балахоном. Орк развернул его, встряхнул и в два быстрых движения завернул в него Иви.  
Ощущение было такое, словно её спеленали. И она похожа на клоуна. Спеленутый клоун. Зрелище не для слабонервных.  
Орк, не обращая внимания на ее недовольство, открыл дверь кареты и запихал Иви во внутрь.  
Она умостилась на не слишком удобной лавочке и задумалась. Сбежать не выйдет. Орк подтвердил её мысли, забравшись в карету и усевшись напротив. Карета тронулась.  
Есть ли смысл говорить, что она не ведьма? Возникнет вопрос, а где же тогда ведьма. И ответ будет неутешительным. Что тогда сделают с Иви? Сожгут на костре? Вздернут на дыбе? Она поежилась. Нет. Средневековые методы борьбы с преступностью совсем не располагали к чистосердечному признанию. Может, раз их спутали, притвориться ведьмой? А собственно, почему притвориться? Иви ведь не знала, может, в этом мире у нее есть магический дар? Или он перешел к ней от убитой Иветты? Вместе с уникальным заклинанием. Да, это было бы совсем неплохо.  
Замечтавшись, Иви закусила губу, но тут карета подпрыгнула на кочке и губа оказалась прокушена до крови. Началась болтанка.  
— Прошу прощения, Госпожа Иветта, — пробурчал орк, хотя его вид совсем не был виноватым, — дороги простых жителей совсем не так хороши, как созданные магией.  
Это было мягко сказано. Меньше чем за минуту Иви умудрилась познакомиться со всеми мышцами в своем теле посредством их ушиба. Кто там говорил, что разбитые дороги похожи на стиральную доску? Да стиральная доска по сравнению с этим адом — асфальтированное шоссе.  
Так продолжалось зубодробительно долго. Дольше, чем надеялась Иви. Орк же, похоже, чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. Он достал из тайника в задней стенке фляжку и книгу. Из фляжки отхлебнул, положил её на место и приступил к чтению.  
— Как вы можете разглядеть хоть что-то при такой тряске? — осторожно спросила Иви.  
Орк посмотрел на нее с неодобрением.  
— Госпожа Иветта, черни свойственно привыкать к тяжким условиям, так как изменить их они не могут.  
Иви обиделась. Она не знала на что, но обиделась. Наверное, орк звучал как её бывший, когда просил не доставать: он, видите ли, работает. Обида помогла смириться с тряской, и Иви уставилась в окно. Конечно, смотреть там было не на что, оно было зашторено плотной тюлью, и кроме нее виднелись только клубы дорожной пыли. Но все было лучше, чем пялиться на монстра.  
К деревне или чему-то там они подъехали спустя часа четыре. Карета замерла. Орк удивленно оторвался от книги и отдернул тюль.  
— Быстро, — хмыкнул он и отложил книгу.  
— Идемте, госпожа Иветта.  
Иви застонала. Идти она не могла. Теперь каждый мускул в её теле не то что болел, он в голос молил о быстрой и милосердной смерти. Орка это не разжалобило. Он свистнул кучера, и двое зеленых недомонстров как могли бережно, под ручки, вывели Иви. Едва она ступила на пыльную землю, кучер испарился. Иви хотела было завалиться набок, как раз в месте, где её отпустили. Но орк удержал ее.  
— Идемте, госпожа. Нет времени спать. Чем раньше мы закончим, тем раньше вы вернетесь в свой чудесный дом.  
Дом. Можно ли считать дом чудесным, если посреди библиотеки висит труп хозяйки?  
Иви хихикнула.  
Злобная ведьма повержена, да здравствует новая злобная ведьма. Возможно, все дело было в пережитой тряске, но от чего-то мир вокруг казался Иви очень смешным. Смешные одноэтажные домики без окон, смешные крестьяне, вылезающие из своих пещер, чтобы поглазеть на ведьму. А что это ещё, как не пещеры?  
Орк целенаправленно тащил Иви мимо всего этого великолепия. Даже мимо трактира, который за счет аж трех этажей и окон в них казался шедевром инженерной мысли.  
Иви показалось, что орк нарочно протащил её по главной улице, чтобы помахать ей как флагом перед крестьянами. И действительно, на другом конце деревни их ждал знакомый кучер, но без кареты. Зато с ослом.  
— Прошу прощения, Госпожа Иветта. Дальше карета ехать не сможет. Но мы нашли вам транспорт на замену.  
Иви покосилась на осла. Осел повернулся к ней задом и махнул хвостом.  
— Он очень… скромен в общении. — Заверил её кучер.  
— Да неужели. — Фыркнула Иви. — А вы с нами поедете?  
— Что, спускаться в пещеры? Нет, нет, простите, госпожа. Но мои полномочия заканчиваются здесь.  
Иви подумала, что лучшей возможности для побега ей не представится. Наконец, никто не держал её за руку, не пихал в карету и не пытался превратить в отбивную посредством кочек на дороге.  
— А знаете… — медленно начала она, — я, пожалуй, тоже не очень-то хочу в пещеры.  
И, не дав орку опомниться, рванулась к лесу.  
Орк оказался проворнее. Он в два прыжка нагнал её, схватил за талию и, будто так и надо, водрузил на плечо. Ещё пара секунд — и вот Иви уже сидит на осле, обиженно сопя.  
— Долг перед короной прежде всего, — хмуро заметил орк.  
Иви хотела возразить, что она за демократию, но промолчала. Мало ли какие извращенные казни они придумают для нового сорта еретиков. А что демократия — ересь в этом мире, Иви уже не сомневалась.  
Оставалось одно — ехать и помалкивать. И пытаться найти в себе нечто особенное, чего она не чувствовала в своем мире. Проще говоря, магию.  
Но сколько Иви не силилась, магия не находилась.  
Орк шел узкой горной дорогой, ведя за собой осла, и время от времени тяжело вздыхая. Дорога не слишком-то отличалась от деревенской, на вкус Иви, но осел шагал медленней, потому кочки не так ей досаждали.  
Наконец, она устала тренироваться в несуществующей магии. В конце концов, когда время придет, у нее все получится. Так всегда случалось в книжках. Так стоит ли волноваться раньше времени?  
Она вздохнула и решила выбросить это из головы.  
Ехать было скучно.  
Иви готова была даже с орком поговорить, лишь бы не сидеть, как дура, в полной тишине. Вот только о чем с ним говорить? Спросить, женат ли он, и как поживают его мелкие орчата? А будет ли это прилично? Вдруг его семью всю перебили в последней войне, и Иви только наступит на больную мозоль человеку. Орку. Выйдет нехорошо во всех смысла.  
В конце концов, Иви нашла единственную достойную тему для беседы.  
— Так кто конкретно обитает в пещерах? И чем он так опасен? До деревни не близко, мягко говоря.  
— А я уж думал и не спросите, Госпожа Иветта, — пробормотал орк. — Огненным ужасом прозвали, судя по описанию, мелких демонов огня, собравшихся в стаю. Пока они сидят в своих горах, от них ни горя ни проблем, пусть себе сидят. Так ведь эти скоты ещё и размножаются. И рано или поздно гор с пещерами им станет мало.  
Это была самая длинная речь, которую Иви слышала от орка за всё время. И полностью исчерпывающая тему. Не говорить же орку, что она, великая ведьма, не знает, кто такие огненные демоны. Некрасиво получится.  
Иви в задумчивости поджала губы.  
— И долго ещё до пещер? — Уточнила она.  
Орк тяжко вздохнул, что было лучше всякого ответа.  
К пещерам они подобрались затемно. И сразу стало ясно — долго огненный ужас искать не придется. В глубине самой большой арки полыхало зарево пожара.  
— Осла оставим здесь, он казенный. — объявил орк. Иви безропотно слезла.  
— Может, дождемся утра? — Осторожно спросила она, зябко кутаясь в мантию. Ночной воздух явно не располагал к прогулкам.  
Орк посмотрел на нее как на идиотку.  
— Чтобы демоны окружили нас, пока мы спим? Ну уж нет. — А потом снова посмотрел на Иви. — И мантия тоже останется здесь.  
— Что? Нет! Холодно же!  
— А штраф мне потом за вас платить? — Рыкнул орк. И Иви поняла, что разденется догола, лишь бы не слышать этого рыка снова. Она нехотя стащила с себя мантию. Стало ещё холоднее.  
— Идемте. А то я умру от обморожения.  
Орку пришлось нагнуться, чтобы войти в пещеру. Иви пришлось вспомнить, как ходить. Затекшие на осле мышцы одеревенели, а холод заставил их ещё и превратиться в ледышки. И ходить на деревянных ледышках было не самым простым занятием в мире.  
Но по мере того, как они погружались в глубь пещеры, нарастал жар, а мышцы вспоминали, каково это — быть живыми. И когда они вышли к обрыву, Иви чувствовала себя почти хорошо.  
Обрыв напоминал край огромного котла, в котором бурлило нечто красное и многоглазое. Периодически бурлящее нечто накатывало волнами на один из краев и пара глазастых кусков убегала в дальние пещеры.  
— Что ж, Госпожа, ваше время пришло. Заморозьте их. — Объявил орк.  
Иви вытянула руки вперед, зажмурилась и подумала — очень громко, как ей казалось, — «Замерзай!». Ничего не произошло. Она попробовала снова. И снова.  
— Госпожа Иветта, — вкрадчиво спросил орк, — у вас всё хорошо?  
— Просто чудесно, — прошипела Иви. Хотя ей хотелось заплакать, — почему всем, кому попало, дар, туфельки красные или ещё чего-то перепадает, а мне как всегда? Чем я хуже-то?  
Она выбросила руки вперед и попробовала снова. Ничего.  
— Какие туфельки? — удивился орк.  
— Серебряные. Ну знаете, те, которые можно снять только с трупа ведьмы. Из сказки.  
Тут Иви поняла, что говорит что-то не то, потому как орк смотрел на нее крайне недружелюбно. На монстров из котла он больше не обращал внимания.  
— С трупа ведьмы? — уточнил он.  
— Ой, — сказала Иви. И это полностью отражало происходящее. Орк скрестил руки на груди. — Это вышло случайно. Я имею ввиду в сказке, конечно же. Там домик просто упал на ведьму. Никто не хотел убивать её специально.  
— Ага. Не специально. Это понятно. А кто героине мешал сказать, что стратегически важная ведьма мертва?  
— Ну, — Иви запнулась.  
Орк ждал.  
Котел под ногами бурлил.  
— Ну? — повторил орк.  
— Она думала, что получила силу ведьмы, раз убила её.  
Орк вздохнул, тяжко, с присвистом. И начал расстегивать ремень.  
Иви ахнула, метнулась к выходу, но не тут-то было. Орк поймал её одним движением. Снял с себя ремень, перегнул Иви через колено и беспощадно отшлепал.  
Нечто красное и многоглазое в котле с любопытством наблюдало за поркой и даже почти не бурлило.


End file.
